Chaos in Rivendell
by Celridel
Summary: Elrohir and Elladan are left to look after Estel...and nothing could possibly go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1

Elrond looked solemnly at his sons. "I am leaving to go Orc-hunting. I have heard that these fell beasts are once again troubling our lands."

Their bright grey eyes lit up like stars. "Can we go?!"

"Absolutely not!" was Elrond's frantic reply. He composed himself and smiled forebodingly at his crestfallen sons. "You have a more important job. Since Lady Gilraen is ill, you must watch Estel. And if I see one scratch of neglect…." He ended, leaving the sentence trailing into warning.

A look of utter panic and fear was smitten across their handsome, horrified features. "Us?" they chorused with trembling voices.

Elrond gave them the glare of doom, and they were silent.

An hour later, Elrohir and Elladan watched their father and his companions leave. A gloom was settled up them and the warm gold of the sunlight mocked them.

"Come on." sighed Elrohir, trailing dejectedly through the gates.

A dead weight slammed into his leg and he stumbled, biting his lip to prevent some colorful words.

A dark-curled child gazed adoringly up at them, grey eyes shining. " _Ada_ said you were going t'take care of me!"

Elrohir truly loved the child, but the sheer amount of energy bundled in that little body was enough to bring despair even to immortals.  
"Yes Estel!" he returned, not feeling quite so enthused as the little one. "What do you want to do?"

"Hide from 'Restor, 'cause he's trying t'teach me history." declared Estel.

The child still lisped the letter _e_ , reflected Elladan. He didn't much like being called 'Lladan.

Elrohir grabbed his twin's sleeve. "Come on, pay attention."

Elladan sighed, saw Estel bolting forward and dashed after him.

"Glorfindel! Help me!" screamed Estel. "'Restor's going to teach me history!"

"Prepare to die!" the golden-haired Elf shouted back.

Elladan seized Estel's hand and grinned charmingly at Erestor. The black-haired Elf was carrying a huge stack of books, which he promptly shoved into Elrohir's arms and stalked off.

Elrohir peered over the top. "Uh…I guess we're going to teach you history, Estel."

A resounding shriek of "Noooooooooooo!" echoed through Imladris.

An hour later, they had gotten the flailing child and the books to a silent room. After having locked the door and barred the windows Elladan sat down on the chair, and let Elrohir do the teaching. His twin was not pleased.

Elrohir cleared his throat and handed Estel the text book. "I will read." he said, flipping through the pages of the other book. "We will start with the Oath of Fëanor."

Estel glowered at his text-book. 'Lrohir droned on and on and on. Sunlight leaked through the windows. His book was so boring. Suddenly he brightened as brilliance came to him. It needed pictures! That would make it interesting.

Elrohir looked up after an hour of reading and promptly panicked. Elladan was asleep. Estel seemed interested. That was not good!

"Estel, let me see that." he demanded and flipped through the pages. "What is this?" he asked, pointing at a page that had what looked like seven weasels doing a jig. They appeared to be holding chunky swords and dancing around a boat with torches.

"That's the sons of Fëanor taking an oath at t'burning of the Teler ships." said Estel proudly.

"Teleri." corrected Elrohir, and ignoring how historically inaccurate it was, looked at another page. "And this?"

"That's Idril an' Tuor sailing the seas to Valimar."

Elrohir could not make out any such thing, not matter how much he flipped the book around and squinted. "And this?"

"That's Sauron an' Huan fighting." announced Estel. He snatched the book from Elrohir and pointed at the wobbly circle. "That's them fighting." He pointed to a fish-like object lying sprawled on the paper, with long hair. "An' that's Lúthien fainting."

Elrohir choked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lúthien?" asked Elladan sleepily. He had woken up. "Where?"

"Here!" squealed Estel, dashing to his side and showing him the picture.

Elladan looked at it. "I don't see Lúthien."

"Here." insisted Estel, pointing determinedly to the fainting fish.

"You mean the dead fish?" asked Elladan. Apparently his wits had been dulled by sleep. Elrohir kicked him in the side, making frantic signals. Elladan, to his credit, caught on. "Oh Lúthien! Well done, Estel!"

Estel, who before had shown signs of tears, was now placated. "Can we go now?"

"Where?"

"I want to go tracking." announced the child.

Elrohir had unbarred the window and was looking out. "I think we should go to the garden for that." he said slowly.

"Why?" insisted Estel.

"Because I see something that needs to be tracked down." returned Elladan, who had joined his brother at the window.

"Is it ugly?" asked Estel.

The twins nodded.  
"Is it big?"

"Indeed." they chorused.

"Is it scary?"

They paused. "Only when you wake her-it up." said Elrohir.

"Charge!" screamed Estel and bolted for the door. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to unlock it. The door, instead of opening as they usually did at his onslaught, remained steadfast.

It was a somewhat dazed child that wobbled into the hallway and into the garden. "How do I track?" he whispered to the twins. The three of them were hiding behind a liliac bush, it's purple blossoms supposedly hiding them from view.

"Get down on your hands and knees and creep along." whispered Elladan.

Estel willingly did as he was told, staying in the shadow of the aspen and willow trees, breaking twigs and rustling leaves recklessly. Elrohir seized his shoulder and pointed to a weeping willow, in which was perched something blue and black. "That's is what we are tracking down. Come on, climb up on the other side."

Elrohir went first, pulling the child up, and Elladan went as a rear-guard, in case he fell. They must have made a prodigious amount of noise, reflected Elrohir, but the point of this excursion was still sitting peacefully, unheedingly of the things about her.

The willow trunk had split off into four separate branches, and in the middle of this she sat, and they eventually scrambled up onto. "Now." whispered Elrohir, staying in the shadow of thin grey branches and pale leaves. "Jump onto her-it with your war cry!"

Estel nodded and burst through the curtain of leaves with a shout of "Estel!"

The Lady turned around, screamed in surprise and promptly scrambled higher up the tree with feline grace. "What are you doing?" she snapped, staring down at her brothers, her blue dress tangled on some branches.

Elrohir looked the picture of innocence. "What?"

"Why did you send that thing after me?" sighed Arwen, pulling glossy black hair from her fair, annoyed face. "It's….disturbing."

She glanced to the child who was struggling to climb up the tree. "And it's certainly not an Elf."

Elladan crossed his arms. "Now, now, you've hurt Estel's feelings."

Arwen snorted in unlady-like disgust and stayed where she was.

"Now, will you not come down, sister? Or are you a treed cat?" asked Elrohir. Arwen slid down, landing beside Estel. She eyed him warily for a few moments in which there was a silence. That was before Estel attacked. With a yell that was supposedly savage he leapt at her. Arwen jumped away, shouting words Imladris Elves rarely use, and certainly never the females. Estel would definitely have added to his vocabulary, reflected Elladan with a grin.

Elrohir caught the flailing child before he overbalanced in his vigorous attempts and Arwen composed herself. "Estel, I think we have started off on the wrong page." she said at last.

The child gazed at her. "Elrohir said you were big an' ugly an' scary. But I think you're pretty."

Arwen ignored the first sentence, though the look she gave her brothers clearly boded no good. "Thank you, Estel. You're a handsome child as well."

Estel beamed.  
"Come now." she said, offering her hand. "Let's get you cleaned up. I hear the bell for the noontide meal."

Estel willing took it. Elrohir and Elladan glanced at each other and followed. Estel _never_ wanted to hold hands.


	3. Chapter 3

They were seated in the Hall. Estel was chattering away to anyway who listened between mouthfuls. Arwen had procured them seats with a dazzling smile at some of her thanes, who had left looking rather dazed. "So, why are you watching Estel?" she asked.

"Because Ada went out on an Orc raid."

"Because it's easier to deal with Orcs than you two." came a soft mutter on the other of Elrohir. He looked over and glared at Glorfindel, but Arwen smiled at the golden-haired Elf. "Indeed, Lord Glorfindel. Anyway brothers, I assume you were teaching Estel to practice his tracking?"

The twins wriggled uncomfortably. "Yeeesss."

"Something ugly?" asked Arwen with such a congenial smile they felt even worse.  
"Ah-ah-Estel wouldn't have wanted to hunt something beautiful!" stammered Elladan. "It wasn't true."

Arwen rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. When is Ada coming back?"

"Tomorrow." said Elrohir. His face lit up. "You know what, sister?"

Arwen frowned. "No, and I don't wish too."

"He likes you." continued Elrohir delightedly. "Could you take care of him….maybe?"

"Please?" beseeched Elladan, staring at her so pitifully Arwen laughed. "No, brothers. Ada gave you a task and you shall complete it. But I will not be adverse to giving you a little help."

The noon meal finished, Elladan found a dishcloth and wiped off Estel's sticky hands, much to the boy's displeasure. "I hate being clean!"

Elrohir shrugged nonchalantly. "I care not."

Elladan glowered at his twin. "If you don't care, then what if you do it?"

Elrohir conveniently announced he needed to ready Estel's room for a nap. "A nap!" wailed Estel in horror. "Naps are for babies!"

"That might be why you're going to do it." grumbled Elladan, gingerly picking up the cloth in disgust and taking it away.

Estel bolted.


	4. Chapter 4

Elladan looked around the doorway and saw no sign of the mortal child. Resisting the urge to hit his head against the frame, he took the quickest departure through the kitchen window, thinking that Estel would try to hide in the garden, and rounding a great flowering rose bush, ran into Arwen's back. He had found Estel, who happened to be holding a snake.

Arwen was looking distinctly distressed as she tried to coax the child to put it away. "Estel…please, put it down."

"I can't let him go." announced Estel, gazing adoringly at the small grey-green creature. Elladan took action. "I think you might be holding him too tight. You could hurt him."

Estel loosened his grip and the snake seized his chance and fled under the rosebush. "No! No!" wailed the boy, scrabbling frantically after the creature. Elladan picked him up. "There, there, let him go. Snakes tend to bite when they get angry."

"I don't care about bites." snapped Estel. "I want my snake back." A look of horror suddenly shown in his eyes. "No naps!"

Elladan cleared his throat. "We are taking you to see Nana."

Estel looked up. "Nana? I thought she sick."

"She still wants to see you." assured Elladan.

He carried the anxious child to the room where Lady Gilraen stayed. She was a woman pale and weak beyond her years, but she tried desperately to master it. Her grey eyes were filled with spirit, her face strong in its delicacy and love shone as she opened out her arms to her son. " _Ion_. _Ion_. There you are."

"Nana?" Estel's round face showed a little worry. "I heard y'were sick."

Gilraen smiled, running a hand through the tangle of curls. "I am alright, Estel."

"Then why aren't _you_ taking care o' me?" asked Estel solemnly. "I mean, I like them and all-" He waved his hands vaguely towards the direction of the Peredhil. "But you're my _nana_."

"Nana will be well, but for right now she is feeling a little ill." replied Gilraen. "But I believe it is time for your rest, _melin_. Be good."

The boy hugged her, and then followed the twins obediently out. Arwen lingered a moment longer. "Is there anything I can get you, Lady?"

Gilraen's golden hair was tangled as she fell back on the pillows. "If you could close the curtains, I would thank you very much." She managed a weak laugh. "It is strange, to have the Lady Evenstar as my maid."

Arwen smiled down upon the mortal woman, who had lived so short a time and suffered so much. "Not a maid, but a friend."

"Thank you."

The Undómiel shut the door quietly, and then picked up her brocade skirts and dashed after her brothers. Elrohir was carrying Estel, a bit tighter that was wholly necessary, but the little boy squirmed and wriggled like an worm.

"Nap time." announced Elladan again, opening the door to Estel's room. Arwen went ahead, closing the curtains and arranging the rumpled coverlets.

"I hate naps."

"Too bad."

"I won't do it."

Elrohir glared at Estel until he was thoroughly cowed. "Yes, yes, you will."

Mumbling something under his breath, the child slipped from Elrohir's arms and defiantly pulled the quilt over his head, ignoring their admonitions to stay in bed.

Elladan, who seemed to possess an infinite variety of keys, locked the door once out, and each of the three Peredhil breathed sighs of relief, and then split up in alternate directions.

Of course, they had forgotten all about the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Estel pulled on the latch, a devilish grin on his face. It was locked, of course. But the window stood wide open, an inviting summer breeze drifting through. To put someone down for a nap on such a day as this was sheer torture, and he would not stand for it, not him. Carefully he shoved some bolsters under the blankets and scrambled out the window. It was low down, only a five foot drop, and standing on the ledge he did his best, with chubby hands, to close the window. Duly satisfied, he jumped to the patch of flowers below and ran away.  
Arwen was sitting on a tree, humming to herself as the afternoon sunlight kindled and spread golden glory everywhere. The scent of growing things rose up on the wind. Rivendell was peaceful.

And then there was a shout.

Arwen leapt to her feet and slid with undignified grace down the tree trunk, dashing towards the source of the noise. It sounded suspiciously like a child's. Lifting up her skirts, she cursed the idea for the hundredth time that the _ellith_ must wear dresses, as she ran. The clothes she had stolen from her brothers' were much more comfortable. In a little glade, she saw two small figures. One was Estel. The other was a maid-child, who stood with her hands on her hips, her green eyes slanted angrily.

"What's happening?" she asked, kneeling between the two and putting a hand on each little shoulder. The girl, who she recognized as Nàhêth, looked greatly pleased to have someone to pour out her tale of woe too. "He will not give me his berries!" she sobbed.

Estel stood with his hands defiantly behind his back, juice staining his fingers. "No, I shan't." he retorted. "Nàhêth never even said _please_."

"Is this true, Nàhêth?" asked Arwen sternly.

The Elf-child faltered. "Well…..I…yes." she stammered.

Arwen smiled tightly. "Well, can you change that?"

"May I have some of your berries…please?" asked Nàhêth grudgingly.

Reluctantly Estel held some of the berries, which were somewhat disintegrated. Wrinkling her nose, Nàhêth took a few, mumbled "Thank you." and went away.

Arwen stared down at the mortal child, who had shoved the rest of the fruit in his mouth, and stood smiling at her. "I think you were supposed to take a nap."

"Yeth."

"Please don't talk with your mouth full. It was a rhetorical question." said Arwen, taking his hand. "Come on."

She tucked the child into bed after cleaning him up, firmly shuttered the window and locked the door once more, and then leaned against the wall, exhausted. "Edain children really are hopeless." she muttered. "Just as well my brood shall be Elves."

Elladan nudged his twin. "Should we check on Estel?"

Elrohir tossed down his book. "Eh, sure. The door's locked, he can't have gone anywhere."

They went down the hallway, and after fumbling for the right key, Elladan threw the door open. The bed was empty, the window was half open.

The twins looked at each other. "This was your fault!"

"Excuse me, it was yours!"

"Yours!"

Arwen, who was carrying Estel back to his room, nearly tripped over her two brothers. "Mm, what are you doing?"

Elrohir released Elladan sullenly. "Nothing, now that you've got him back." He reached out for the squirming child, but Arwen pulled back. "No, not until you shutter that window."

Elladan rose to his feet and did so.

Estel was put into bed one more time and the door securely locked as the trio breathed a concerted sigh of relief. "I am never having children." announced Elladan and stalked away.

Elrohir and Arwen glanced at each other. "When is _Ada_ coming home?"

"Not very soon, I'll reckon." said Elrohir grimly. "I don't blame him."

" _I'd_ rather be hunting Orcs." snapped Arwen, crossing her arms. "That child is an absolute menace."

"Me too." returned Elrohir gloomily. "Maybe _Ada_ will return tomorrow?" he added, brightening up.

"Maybe." mumbled Arwen, leaning against the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to talk to you."

The raven-haired Noldo was coming down the hallway, his clear-cut face stern. In his hand he brandished a book. "Would you like to tell me why this ancient relic has been _drawn_ on?"

Arwen cringed. Elrohir turned very white. "I…because….you see…."

Erestor shoved the book in the twin's face. "Yes?" he rapped out.

Elrohir was moving back towards the wall. "Because…Estel drew on it!" he blurted out. This did nothing to assuage Erestor. "From my understanding, you were teaching Estel history. He was under your care."

"I know it doesn't look good, but Erestor, please." pleaded Arwen, standing by her brother.

Though her place as the youngest Elf in Rivendell had earned her a dear place with everyone, this standing did not work on Erestor. "Please what, Lady Arwen?"

"Well, what's the point of this?" argued Arwen. "You can't undo it, it's done, it will stay this way. I know books mean a lot to you, but this is just what _Edain_ children do, I'm sure."

"And Elflings." snapped Erestor. He flipped to the inside of the cover. "What do you make of that, Evenstar?"  
Arwen winced. Though probably unintelligibly to most of the Elves, she well remembered drawing the picture at about twenty years old, when her fondness for the blonde Elven-Prince had been quite strong. Thank Erù her brother did not know. Elrohir squinted at the shaky lines. "What is that?"

"Nothing." snapped Arwen, flipping the cover closed. "Lord Erestor, if you will just forgive young Estel, I will talk to him, I promise, and drive the lesson home."

"Right." snorted Elrohir. "That would take a Dwarven hammer."  
Erestor glanced at the twin, and his lips twitched with a smile. "Very well, then. I shall forgive and forget…this time." he added warningly.

Estel kicked and thrashed, but there was no doubt. He could not sleep. Finally, he piled up all his covers and pillows on top of the bed, and sat and plotted on top of the mound, waiting for any welcome ray of light to shine into this dim prison room.

Nothing was forthcoming. He glowered even deeper and bounced rebelliously on his pile of blankets, as time spun it's long reel, tormenting him by the minute.  
There was the click of a latch, and Estel sprang to his feet as a tall figure showed. "'Restor!" he sobbed in a paroxysm of gratitude.

The Noldo advisor smiled down at the little _Adan_. "Indeed. I see your care-takers have forgotten you."

"Forgotten me?"

"Conveniently, yes." said Erestor dryly, picking up the curly-headed child. "It is supper time now."

"What's for supper?" inquired Estel suspiciously.  
"Something wonderful."

"I don't twust you."

"Do not fret. The feeling is mutual." returned Erestor, carrying him down the hallway.  
Estel put his chubby hand in his mouth. "Oh."

The adviser set the child done, and straight away he dashed off to where the twins were seated. "You locked me!"

Elrohir winced. "No…we would have brought you food."

"I don't like bein' locked!" insisted Estel, righteously indignant.

"You weren't locked, you were locked in." muttered Elladan. "Because, and listen, I'll tell you why. _You_ are an abject terror."

"What that?"

"A-a menace to all innocent life."

"Elladan, you're exaggerating again." said a gentle voice.

Elladan glanced up at his sister. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm sorry, but I'm right." said Arwen decidedly. "Estel, are you hungry?"

"Why are you acting so innocent?" grumbled Elrohir. "You were as much for locking him in as we were."

Arwen frowned. "Not for that long."

"Estel, over here!"

The child, after glaring at his brothers, trotted over to Erestor's side. "Yes?"

The Noldo pointed to an empty space. "Sit here. I need to talk to you."

Estel was growing alarmed. "'Bout what?"

"Something. Listen closely."

0~0

Elladan stumbled into his room, his eyes bleary. Untangling his braid, he picked up his comb and began to brush his hair. A minute later, a shout of rage echoed through Imladris that made even Elrohir, hardened prankster that he was, wince. Estel clung very tightly to Erestor, none too sure of the pity his brother would have on him. "Will he kill me, 'Restor?"

The advisor considered this for a moment. "Yes."

0~0

Elrond felt refreshed, he had to admit it, as the dawning breeze of summer carried the fragrance of flowers to him. The Orcs were gone, and Imladris was still standing. Arwen was right, this had been good for him.

He pulled his horse to a stop, as he saw two glowering figures standing on the bridge, arms folded. " _Ada_ , I am assured you must hate us." said Elladan. Elrond noticed that his hair was cut. He frowned. "No, I do not."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you make us watch over that little menace?"

"Estel? What did he do?"

"He put sap in my hairbrush!" spluttered Elladan in a rage. "Pine sap! I had to cut my hair!"

Elrond sighed. "Poetic justice, _ionnath_ , I am afraid. Pardon me."

Arwen, sitting demurely on the wall, smiled to herself as she got down to greet her father. Now that they had been on the receiving end of trouble, she felt sure her brothers would not be so quick to play another prank. This had all worked out, brilliantly.


End file.
